Why me
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Zuko is chosen as a guardian. But why? What did he do that qualified him for the job. Atla and rise of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all he felt. He could see the moon high in the sky. He almost felt as if it was speaking to him, telling him something as his life drained out of him due to Azula's lightning. "You are different, you are special" he heard from an unknown voice, before he blacked out.

Zuko awoke with a start. He opened his eyes to find himself near an odd looking building. Outside of the building was a group of kids going on about big feet, or something of the sort. The ground was covered in fresh snow and was starting to freeze his back when he decided to finally get up. Where the heck am I? He thought as he walked across a strange looking black path.

"Excuse me" he called to the kids as he approached them but they just continued their conversation about egg hunts as if they were ignoring him. He felt his temper rise and started to stomp towards the kids "hey!" He said rather loudly but he kids still ignored them when suddenly they began walking in his direction. Well final-. His thought was cut off when the kids walked right through him as if he was a ghost! He started breathing heavy. "Hello, can anyone he- I mean see me?"he yelled. He started running towards a group of odd looking building and metal moving objects. "Hello? Someone please help me." He called desperately but everyone he saw waked straight through him. He was walking down an ally when he bumped into someone.

The firebender jumped at the physical contact and turned around to apologize to the other boy when realization hit him. If this boy could touch him maybe he could see him too! " hey watch out man" the boy said, before his eyes widened. "Wait, can you see me?" He asked hopefully. "You too huh?" Zuko mumbled under his breath. "So you believe in me?" The other boy asked.

"Well frankly your the only person who hasn't walked through me today so ya" he said getting slightly annoyed with the fact that the more the other boy said the more confused he became. "So your just like me!" The boy exclaimed.

"Apparently."Zuko said desperately trying to contain his temper. The  
World was really pushing his buttons today."What's your name?" The other boy asked. "Zuko" he replied as his temper started to calm. "You?" He asked. "Jack, Jack Frost" he answered. "How long have you been like this?" Jack asked. "I don't know, I can't remember anything before today" zuko answered. "Well you might want to get used to it cause I've been like this for the past one hundred years" jack said. Zuko's eyes went wide.


	2. Easter kangaroo?

"So you don't remember anything, how you got like this, or why?" Jack asked as zuko and him walked down the street.

"Nope" answered." So what am I going t-" zuko was cut of as jack shushed him.

"Look" he said, as he pointed to the sky. Zuko looked up to see gold streams of dust floating through the air. "Right on time sand man" he heard jack whisper.

"Wow, what is that" zuko asked in amazement. He had never seen anything like what he was witnessing.

"Dreams" jack replied, as a smile graced his lips.

"Ohh, do guys know what this means? He's going to pick a new guardian!" Tooth said in excitement.  
"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth all but squealed.

When the image appeared the guardians were surprised to see two boys one of them being Jack Frost the other unknown.

"Jack Frost!, I take it back, the ground hog is fine!" Bunny said, not even paying attention to the other boy.

"But who's the other guy though" tooth asked. Not recognizing the boy.

"Well we will find out" north said as he summons two of the yetis. "You two, go and retrieve the boys" north ordered and the yetis saluted him.

zuko and jack had walked a few streets down trying to come  
Up with a way to get Zuko's memory back, when they heard a noise down a nearby ally.

Jack pulled out his staff in a defense poison witch didn't make much sense to Zuko. It was a wooden stick for crying out loud.

When they were a good distance into the ally way a giant- 'what the heck is that' Zuko thought but jack just grinned.

"Well if it isn't the Easter kangaroo" jack said. The Easter what? Zuko thought.

"That's Easter bunny to you" the strange looking creature replied. Okay, this is really really weird. Zuko thought.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but what the heck is going on" Zuko asked not understanding a bit of what was going on.

"I'm the Easter bunny. And you are?" Bunny said. Still sceptic about this boy.

"Umm, my name's Zuko, is there a problem here" Zuko asked sensing the tension between bunny and jack.

"No, but he's the one who's always messing with my egg hunts" the Easter bunny said, pointing his paw at jack.

"Your not still mad about that are you?" Jack asked clearly not caring about the answer.

"Yes" bunny said coldly" but this is about something else" he said grimly.

Before Zuko new what was happening jack and him were being pushed into a sack and thrown through something.

A/N I hope you guys likes it! And I know some authors stress their readers to review but don't bother with me cause I usually don't even have the time to read them.


End file.
